His Maiden Fair
by Childofartemis24
Summary: Sandor is heading to the Wall to fight the Knight King, but his riding party detours to Winterfell. Little does he know Sansa is now the Lady of Winterfell, upon his arrival she is not the same woman he knew. She seems happy to him, and rumors began to spread throughout the castle that the man she has been secretly looking for has finally showed up.
1. chapter 1

I have never wrote anything like this before . I only have a High School education, so I am sure there is going to be a ton of grammar mistakes, and sentence structure stuff. I know I need to be more descriptive but go easy on me when reviewing. It has taken me a full year to even think about

putting this on the internet.

I do not own any of these characters.

Sandor

Why on Earth would Beric want to come back to this frozen wasteland? Sandor never liked the North, its to cold and barren. The wind was harsh and ripped through his cloak like little frozen daggers. Snow caked the sides of his boots , and everything he had. He didn't want to go North , he didn't believe in the Old Gods or The Seven ,but he believed what he saw in the fire . When he looked into the flames and saw the dead , three dragons flying in the sky,the Night King and the fall of the Wall. It was enough to make any harden warrior shake .

"Winterfell why in hell do we have to go there ?" snarled Sandor. " We need to buy more supplies and let the horses rest. Plus we all could use a good hot meal ,and good nights rest on a straw bed rather than the cold ground . Barked Beric Dondarrion.

He was the current leader of the Brotherhood Without Banners ,nut thier troop had dwindled down to just three of them, most had died at the hands of the Mountain and his men, or just plain froze to death. Freezing to death didn't seem so bad , compared to burning to death. He remembers the pain he felt the night his brother Gregor held his face into the fire over what , a damn toy knight. He instinctively touched the right side of his face, where it had melted together. All that was left was a web of scarred skin. Everyone in the Seven Kingdoms , including her couldn't stand to look at him, but the Brotherhood didn't seem to mind physical imperfections. They all have had thier fair share of scars and hell Beric only had one eye left. Seems he didn't have much room to talk about looks . All they cared about was justice and you're fighting ability . Justice , Sandor could care less about, and his fighting ability was well known throughout the kingdoms.

I know why he is so against going there. Replied, Thoros of Myr. The Red Priest was Beric's constant companion , bringing him back to life six times now. Sandor wondered how many more times he could be brought back.

It wouldn't have to do with a woman kissed by fire would it?

Shut your mouth Thoros or next time you speak I will put you on your arse, barked Sandor. Thoros likes to see how far he can push this old dog before he bites. The next time he runs that cunt mouth of his, this dog may just bite. It was true that Sandor wanted to North to the Wall to help fight the dead army, but he had aslo heard rumors that a certain little bird who was now ruling the Winterfell. He hadn't seen her since the Battle of the Blackwater. He went to her room that night smelling of wine and blood hoping that she would go North with him, but ahe seemed terrified of him. Weather it was the sight of him covered in blood and drunk or just him general . So he left his little bird to chance and fled King's Landing.

The journey seemed to fly by. He remembered the first time he came North, it had been summer . Robert was king then and he brought the whole damn court with them. Moving at a snail's pace it seemed to take forever to get there.Having to stop and every inn along the way .

This time they rode at a hard pace every day. He slept in the saddle when he could and he hardly noticed as the Kingswood melted into the Trident , into the Neck and finally into the barren lands of the North.

As they moved closer to Winterfell he started to feel anxious and jittery for no reason at all this was not like him . After all he was a war harden solider he had seen men with half their entrials hanging out on the battlefield and it never bothered him. Maybe Thoros was right his new feelings came from the thought of a she wolf kissed by fire. His mind wondered back to the time in King's Landing when he saved her from being raped, and gave her his white cloak. Deep down he wanted to stop the beatings and the humiliation the king put her through, and kill everyone else who had done her wrong . Also he was the Lannister's loyal dog and any interference from him would result in Joffery having both thier heads on a spike. He wanted to be the knight she always spoke of, he may not have a pretty face or know pretty words but he could kill and he could protect. He never thought much of vows,but he decided the next time he saw Sansa Stark regardless of circumstances he would vow to protect her, if she would have him.

All the hard riding finally paid off and they arrived at the gates of Winterfell. The massive metal gates slowly opened up, allowing them access to what was once one of the mightiest castles in the seven kingdoms . Into the courtyard they rode, and they quickly dismounted and looked for someone to take thier horses to the stables. Meanwhile, they looked around at all the Northmen buliding bigger stables and replacing inner stone walls , filling store houses .Sandor couldn't believe the progress Sansa was making on the castle ,considering the circumstances. Winter is coming , and a chill went down spine as he said her house words . Thisbmaybe an endless wonter if tjey don't find a way to kill the undead army. Rumors had spread all over th north about the Battle of the Bastards , and all the things the Boltons had done to the North. Any surviving men still loyal to House Stark had bee. called to Winyerfell to deal with The Knight King.

They didnt have to look far to find Lady Stark she was talking to the blacksmith across the courtyard. At a closer look Sandor realized it was the Bartheon bastard,Genery. He was tall and muscular, broad shoulders with blue eyes , an exact image of Robert Bartheon.

She was as beautiful, as she had been in the Red Keep, but something was different about her. She was grown up, he hair was still a vibrant red, it was long and in a braid that fell down her back. She wore her dresses in the northern style , thick and warm with fur around the shoulders . The dress was simple and dark with a embroidered wolf on it .

Gods, she was so beautiful , he thought. She was taller , and had distinct curves. He didnt know what to say, so he let Beric do all the talking.

" Lady Stark Beric Dondarrion , Thoros, and Sandor Clegane at your service.

We came to buy supplies from you if you have any to spare . " he questioned.

"We dont have much Ser, but you are welcomed to buy or trade with us. The grain stores are across the yard to the right. One of my bannermen is on gaurd there , tell him that I have granted your request. " she replied.

Sandor could tell she was using the same voice she used to chirp her pretty words with. "Thank you milady we are very greatful . "

"Sandor Clegane." She called in a very cold voice that he never heard come from those lovely lips.

"My lady". He stated in a raspy voice . "What brings you to Winterfell?" By the looks of your companions you have been traveling for quite sometime ." A small smile was hidden in the corners of her mouth and he caught a glimpse of it .

It thrilled him so to see a little smile on her face. Coming here might not have been a bad idea he thought.

"Aye milady we were just stopping in to resupply , heading to the wall to join the fight." he answered.

She was so close he could smell those expensive oils that she loved to bathe in. Lavender and lemons she always smelled that way in King's Landing and he was surprised it was still her signature scent.

"You will do no such thing until you have had a hot meal and a goodnights rest .

As the Lady of Winterfell it's my job to take of the people in any way I can. "

she replied sternly and walked off toward the great hall.

This caught Sandor completely off guard, did she just invite me to stay and eat with her people ? There is no way a beautiful woman such as Sansa Stark would ever willing invite a dog like him to dinner. Surely she had made a mistake and meant to say get your supplies and get out of my castle. Without anothet word he turned on his heel and fowllowed her to the great hall. He was thankful to get out of the cold and have a chance to fill his stomach, with Beric riding the little partybhard there was rarely time to stop and warm up thier food.

A great wave of warmth poured out of the great hall for once he was looking foward to seeing a roaring fire. There men and few lords already sitting at tables waiting for thier food. Most already had few cups of ale. He looked around for Beric and Thoros who somehow managed to grab a table right below the lords. This must be Thoro's way of poking fun of him , or a way to make him face Sansa Stark. Either way he decided he was going to eat his meal quickly and then find a bed to rest.

At the head of the tables were the royal siblings Sansa, Arya , and Bran. It was amazing how different Sansa looked from the other two Starks. She had her mother's fire colored hair and her Tully blue eyes , and a foot taller than the other ones. The littlest she wolf was of short stature with brown shoulder length hair and dark eyes , they showed no emotion yet they watched everyone around the room as if suspecting something to go wrong. It was the look that any trained soilder would have on duty at a feast. He wondered what had happened to her since thier last meeting, when she left him to die in the Vale.

The kitchen maids brought out the food setting plates down before the Starks , the Northern Lords then to the rest of men. His concern now was on the food and how empty his stomach really was.

The hall was noisy as everyone including the Starks began to eat. Sansa gkanced at him more than she should have. Wonder if anyone else noticed the frequent glances she was shooting his way.

Seems the Lady has eyes for Clegane as well, stated Thoros dinking his ale. Why would something that lovely waste time looking at an old dog, he barked as he began to tear apart his meat . He couldn't tell of it was chicken pheasant as the grease ran down his chin either way it was delicious. He wiped the grease away with the back of his hand while ignoring Thoros .

Seems the Lady may have a desire to talk with you, remarked Beric.

Yea well what makes you say that, downing his ale.

I heard rumors from the men that Lady Stark has been lookinh for you. She had been sending messages throughout the North asking if anyone had seen you. So she gave orders to stop every riding party to be checked, and then sent on there way.


	2. Sworn Shield

I have never wrote anything like this before . I only have a High School education, so I am sure there is going to be a ton of grammar mistakes, and sentence structure stuff. I know I need to be more descriptive but go easy on me when reviewing. It has taken me a full year to even think about

putting this on the internet.

I do not own any of these characters.

Sandor

Why on Earth would Beric want to come back to this frozen wasteland? Sandor never liked the North, its to cold and barren. The wind was harsh and ripped through his cloak like little frozen daggers. Snow caked the sides of his boots , and everything he had. He didn't want to go North , he didn't believe in the Old Gods or The Seven ,but he believed what he saw in the fire . When he looked into the flames and saw the dead , three dragons flying in the sky,the Night King and the fall of the Wall. It was enough to make any harden warrior shake .

"Winterfell why in hell do we have to go there ?" snarled Sandor. " We need to buy more supplies and let the horses rest. Plus we all could use a good hot meal ,and good nights rest on a straw bed rather than the cold ground . Barked Beric Dondarrion.

He was the current leader of the Brotherhood Without Banners ,nut thier troop had dwindled down to just three of them, most had died at the hands of the Mountain and his men, or just plain froze to death. Freezing to death didn't seem so bad , compared to burning to death. He remembers the pain he felt the night his brother Gregor held his face into the fire over what , a damn toy knight. He instinctively touched the right side of his face, where it had melted together. All that was left was a web of scarred skin. Everyone in the Seven Kingdoms , including her couldn't stand to look at him, but the Brotherhood didn't seem to mind physical imperfections. They all have had thier fair share of scars and hell Beric only had one eye left. Seems he didn't have much room to talk about looks . All they cared about was justice and you're fighting ability . Justice , Sandor could care less about, and his fighting ability was well known throughout the kingdoms.

I know why he is so against going there. Replied, Thoros of Myr. The Red Priest was Beric's constant companion , bringing him back to life six times now. Sandor wondered how many more times he could be brought back.

It wouldn't have to do with a woman kissed by fire would it?

Shut your mouth Thoros or next time you speak I will put you on your arse, barked Sandor. Thoros likes to see how far he can push this old dog before he bites. The next time he runs that cunt mouth of his, this dog may just bite. It was true that Sandor wanted to North to the Wall to help fight the dead army, but he had aslo heard rumors that a certain little bird who was now ruling the Winterfell. He hadn't seen her since the Battle of the Blackwater. He went to her room that night smelling of wine and blood hoping that she would go North with him, but ahe seemed terrified of him. Weather it was the sight of him covered in blood and drunk or just him general . So he left his little bird to chance and fled King's Landing.

The journey seemed to fly by. He remembered the first time he came North, it had been summer . Robert was king then and he brought the whole damn court with them. Moving at a snail's pace it seemed to take forever to get to stop and every inn along the way .

This time they rode at a hard pace every day. He slept in the saddle when he could and he hardly noticed as the Kingswood melted into the Trident , into the Neck and finally into the barren lands of the North.

As they moved closer to Winterfell he started to feel anxious and jittery for no reason at all this was not like him . After all he was a war harden solider he had seen men with half their entrials hanging out on the battlefield and it never bothered him. Maybe Thoros was right his new feelings came from the thought of a she wolf kissed by fire. His mind wondered back to the time in King's Landing when he saved her from being raped, and gave her his white cloak. Deep down he wanted to stop the beatings and the humiliation the king put her through, and kill everyone else who had done her wrong . Also he was the Lannister's loyal dog and any interference from him would result in Joffery having both thier heads on a spike. He wanted to be the knight she always spoke of, he may not have a pretty face or know pretty words but he could kill and he could protect. He never thought much of vows,but he decided the next time he saw Sansa Stark regardless of circumstances he would vow to protect her, if she would have him.

All the hard riding finally paid off and they arrived at the gates of Winterfell. The massive metal gates slowly opened up, allowing them access to what was once one of the mightiest castles in the seven kingdoms . Into the courtyard they rode, and they quickly dismounted and looked for someone to take thier horses to the stables. Meanwhile, they looked around at all the Northmen buliding bigger stables and replacing inner stone walls , filling store houses .Sandor couldn't believe the progress Sansa was making on the castle ,considering the circumstances. Winter is coming , and a chill went down spine as he said her house words . This maybe an endless wonter if they don't find a way to kill the undead army. Rumors had spread all over th north about the Battle of the Bastards , and all the things the Boltons had done to the North. Any surviving men still loyal to House Stark had bee. called to Winterfell to deal with The Knight King.

They didnt have to look far to find Lady Stark she was talking to the blacksmith across the courtyard. At a closer look Sandor realized it was the Bartheon bastard,Gendry. He was tall and muscular, broad shoulders with blue eyes , an exact image of Robert Bartheon.

She was as beautiful, as she had been in the Red Keep, but something was different about her. She was grown up, he hair was still a vibrant red, it was long and in a braid that fell down her back. She wore her dresses in the northern style , thick and warm with fur around the shoulders . The dress was simple and dark with a embroidered wolf on it .

Gods, she was so beautiful , he thought. She was taller , and had distinct curves. He didnt know what to say, so he let Beric do all the talking.

" Lady Stark Beric Dondarrion , Thoros, and Sandor Clegane at your service.

We came to buy supplies from you if you have any to spare . " he questioned.

"We dont have much Ser, but you are welcomed to buy or trade with us. The grain stores are across the yard to the right. One of my bannermen is on gaurd there , tell him that I have granted your request. " she replied.

Sandor could tell she was using the same voice she used to chirp her pretty words with. "Thank you milady we are very greatful . "

"Sandor Clegane." She called in a very cold voice that he never heard come from those lovely lips.

"My lady". He stated in a raspy voice . "What brings you to Winterfell?" By the looks of your companions you have been traveling for quite sometime ." A small smile was hidden in the corners of her mouth and he caught a glimpse of it .

It thrilled him so to see a little smile on her face. Coming here might not have been a bad idea he thought.

"Aye milady we were just stopping in to resupply , heading to the wall to join the fight." he answered.

She was so close he could smell those expensive oils that she loved to bathe in. Lavender and lemons she always smelled that way in King's Landing and he was surprised it was still her signature scent.

"You will do no such thing until you have had a hot meal and a goodnights rest .

As the Lady of Winterfell it's my job to take of the people in any way I can. "

she replied sternly and walked off toward the great hall.

This caught Sandor completely off guard, did she just invite me to stay and eat with her people ? There is no way a beautiful woman such as Sansa Stark would ever willing invite a dog like him to dinner. Surely she had made a mistake and meant to say get your supplies and get out of my castle. Without anothet word he turned on his heel and fowllowed her to the great hall. He was thankful to get out of the cold and have a chance to fill his stomach, with Beric riding the little partybhard there was rarely time to stop and warm up thier food.

A great wave of warmth poured out of the great hall for once he was looking foward to seeing a roaring fire. There men and few lords already sitting at tables waiting for thier food. Most already had few cups of ale. He looked around for Beric and Thoros who somehow managed to grab a table right below the lords. This must be Thoro's way of poking fun of him , or a way to make him face Sansa Stark. Either way he decided he was going to eat his meal quickly and then find a bed to rest.

At the head of the tables were the royal siblings Sansa, Arya , and Bran. It was amazing how different Sansa looked from the other two Starks. She had her mother's fire colored hair and her Tully blue eyes , and a foot taller than the other ones. The littlest she wolf was of short stature with brown shoulder length hair and dark eyes , they showed no emotion yet they watched everyone around the room as if suspecting something to go wrong. It was the look that any trained soilder would have on duty at a feast. He wondered what had happened to her since thier last meeting, when she left him to die in the Vale.

The kitchen maids brought out the food setting plates down before the Starks , the Northern Lords then to the rest of men. His concern now was on the food and how empty his stomach really was.

The hall was noisy as everyone including the Starks began to eat. Sansa gkanced at him more than she should have. Wonder if anyone else noticed the frequent glances she was shooting his way.

Seems the Lady has eyes for Clegane as well, stated Thoros dinking his ale. Why would something that lovely waste time looking at an old dog, he barked as he began to tear apart his meat . He couldn't tell of it was chicken pheasant as the grease ran down his chin either way it was delicious. He wiped the grease away with the back of his hand while ignoring Thoros .

Seems the Lady may have a desire to talk with you, remarked Beric.

Yea well what makes you say that, downing his ale.

I heard rumors from the men that Lady Stark has been looking for you. She had been sending messages throughout the North asking if anyone had seen you. So she gave orders to stop every riding party to be checked, and then sent on there way.

To be honest Sandor liked those glances the little bird was giving him . Those Tully blue eyes was one of his favorite features . They were the kind of eyes that could see into a man's soul, they could melt you and commit you to change all at the same time.

 _A moment later_ Sansa arose , Clegnane would you escort me to me chambers? Sandor was so caught off guard he almost spilled his cup of ale.

I will escourt you Sansa , smirked Arya. The little she wolf was making full eye contact with Sandor , he knew that look it was the look of a challenge. The whole hall had fell silent and was awaiting his answer. Before he could think of a response Sansa had started to walk toward him. I do think the Hound is more than capable of keeping a Lady safe, don't you agree Hound ? Aye , he barked .

She is actually asking me to walk her to her chambers . It wasn't very proper for a lady of her status to ask someone as low as him to do this, yet there she was waiting for him to take her arm. Quickly he stood and joined her side still in shock and totally speechless he began to fall into step with her . She still smelled like lemons and lavender , even among all the chaos , her signature scent was constant. Gods , that smell alone could drive him crazy.

They walked down a long stone hallway lit with occasional torch , and even though they were in the North with snow everywhere the stones seemed to radiate heat. He wasn't sure if was stones or him that put off the most heat. She did this to him , any time he got near her , his face would get hot and sweat would start to bead up on his forhead . Sansa didn't say a word she led the way twisiting and turning down a few hallways , and she came to a sudden stop in front of a huge oak door . At first he thought she may have changed her mind about asking him to escort her, he began to turn around when she began to talk.

Sandor, hearing his name come out of her sweet mouth made him want to vow on the spot. Aye my lady ,he replied turning around.

I never got to thank you for showing me any kindness in King's Landing , and I 'm sorry that I didn't go with you the night of the Blackwater. If I could go back and redo it all over I would of went with you. I remember you telling me a hound will die for you but never lie to you I want you to know I hold onto those words just as I hold onto my House words .She glanced up into his stormy grey eyes that always seemed to hold power over her .

It didn't help anything now that Sansa had become even more beautiful than she was before . It left Sandor in a state of shock and utter disbelief at what she was saying, and those Tully blue eyes were boring into his soul so sincere, so full of longing.

After what seemed to be an eternity he managed to muster up an answer, although he wasn't sure if she was testing him or she really wanted an honest response to her statement. He has come to far and had been through to much for him to lie about his true feelings for her.

He let out a sigh and finally began to pout out some of his feelings. Little bird you don't owe this dog any apologies , I was just doing my duty. As far as the night of the Blackwater, I should of never came into your room like that. I was drunk and terrified of that damn wildfire. I just wanted to take you away from that den of lions, take you North to your home. I was tired of watching you suffer for crimes you didn't commit and not being able to do more to stop it was driving me crazy. After tomorrow you won't have to see this horrid face anymore,we are just passing through, heading to the Wall. Just like that his feelings and confession just rolled off his tongue.

Sansa's face went from one of surprise to one of sorrow. "No, you won't !" She took a step toward him. She was so close he could feel the heat coming off her. "Pardon me for being so bold Sandor, but I have been looking for you for since I returned to Winterfell." A look of surprise came across his face as he opened his mouth to reply, but Sansa held her hand up to stop him.

"Please let me continue, I realize that a lot of time has passed and the circumstances are difficult to say the least, but I was hoping you would consider remaining here with me at Winterfell." She stood there smiling from ear to ear, and not ashamed of anything she has said. Infact she seemed to quite happy with her boldness.

Sandor on the other hand had no clue what to say, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Aye, I will stay , if you will have me. What will my duties consist of?

"I was hoping my sworn shield."

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sworn Shield**

Sansa just dropped a bombshell request , one which Sandor was still taken back by **.** This is what he wanted, a job protecting the only thing he cared for in this cruel world. He may have not had much power in King's Landing to prot **ect** her , but by gods he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by. "Aye , it would be my pleasure to be your shield ," he replied with the most mischievous grin on his face.

"Good , your room is two doors down on the left. You will find everything you need inside . I hope it is to your liking"

With that she turned and walked into her own room, shutting the door in his face and not giving him much time to respond . Well this old dog was just giving direct orders from Sansa fucking Stark . How did a simple escorting job , lead to being a sworn shield? He was still trying to process the beginning of the conversation. There really isn't anything to over think Clegane she is just Sansa Stark , not a damn God, just go to your room .

Pushing back the massive oak door , he found the room to be quite simple. A huge bed in the corner , draped with different kinds of animal skins. the bed must have been custom made it was bigger than most of the beds he has slept in. A simple wooden table with a wash basin and pitcher and two chairs sat opposite the bed. The fireplace had a metal firescreen in front, with a dog and a small red bird on it . Up from the fireplace sat a small wardrobe , it even had dog and red birds carved in to the door. Sandor just shook his head, that woman she put a little bit of herself in this whole room. He would never admit it , but he liked every detail she paid attention too. Of course no one has ever went out of their way to do such things for him . Opening the wardrobe door he found a stack of clothes on each shelf, four tunics that seemed to be custom made to his correct height and arm length. Five pair of various colored pants that were also custom made . Then he pulled out the black on black cloak it was heavy with grey fur that trimmed around the neck , similar to all the other Northern Lords, and a medium sized Stark wolf stitched into the left breast . Now, the Little Bird , wants me to play Lord. She knows I never cared much for the Game Of Thrones. If this is what she wanted , I will play along for a bit .

After a quick bath Sandor pulled on the clothes he had been given to his amazement they fit perfect . These may have possibly been the nicest clothes he had ever owned. Still don't like the idea of dressing up like a Lord . I suppose I should show up to dinner,not going to miss my first shift guarding the Little Bird. The great hall was as noisy as before , and smelled amazing. Sansa was already at the head of the table giving orders to the servants. She looked stunning as always , he stopped and hid in the shadows of the hallway to just watch her .

'Going to just stand there and gawk at her?" a familiar voice from the past asked. He turned around to see the other she wolf Arya. "Just surveying the scene trying to pick out the lightweight drinkers that may cause a problem before dinner is over. What's it to ya?' he spat. ''Its not the lightweight drinkers we need to worry about , it's men still loyal to the Bolton's we need to be looking for. Sansa keeps telling me that we killed them all, but I disagree. Arya explained . "Aye, I think its everyone we need to worry about between the army of the dead and Cersei we have threats from both directions, and not to many allies . " he answered. " True , but for now lets eat we can talk security later." With that she walked past him to the high table and claimed her seat next to Sansa.


End file.
